Forbidden
by MewMewLes
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Forbidden to see each other, separated by a war that had been going on for eighty years. Will love prevail? Or will the war separate them, for good? Full Summaryon my profile *ABANDONED*
1. CH 1: Halfway

**A/N: This story was rather...unplanned. I just thought that a whole romeo and juliet thing would be cool. This is AU where Konoha and Oto have princes and princesses, etc. but they're still fucking ninja (THAT I LUV!) well...here you go**

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 1: Halfway**

There was a war going on in the world of shinobi. It raged on between Konoha and Oto, as it had been for the past sixty years.

But within the quarrels between lands, there had been stories between the two, starting with two squads in the middle of a battle.

Four against two, and Konoha now had the advantage. Their armies had wiped each other out, and only those six had remained. Uchiha Fugaku, the Prince of Otogakure, and Namikaze Minato; his best friend, duke of Oto, and General of the Army; against Haruno Haruna, Princess of Konoha, Hoshizuki Mikoto; one of Haruna's best friends, one of her three ladies in waiting, and also her secondary adviser-Tsunade being her primary-; Uzumaki Kushina; last remaining Uzumaki, another one of Haruna's friends and ladies in waiting, and second daughter of the Dutchess of Konoha; and lastly, Assarishita Les; Princess of the Land of Light-an ally to Konoha, the youngest of Haruna's ladies in waiting, and General of Konoha's Army.

"The odds are against you Uchiha, You're outnumbered." Said a bloody and battered Princess Haruna.

"Aa, but we are still here, and you have yet to make an attack." Prince Fugaku responded, disappearing and reappearing behind Haruna, his blade against her neck.

Mikoto shot Les a look, she was the only one who knew that Fugaku and Mikoto, and Minato and Kushina, had been having secret meetings, for they were secret lovers.

Les sighed. "Just do it Mikoto, I'm not stopping you." Kushina's eyes pleaded for her to do the same. "I'm not stopping either of you, I told you 'alls well, end well.'"

"Promise?" The girls whispered.

"That's my 'promise of a lifetime.'" She smiled and dropped he sword. "Uchiha, as much as I hate to say this, I suppose we should call this a draw."

"There are no draws in a war." He pressed the cool blade further against the blade.

"Then you either of you do it for Miko and Kushi-chan?" She asked.

His eye widened, and he pointed his blade towards Les. "How do you know that?"

"Haruna doesn't know because she has yet to witness proof." She pushed the katana away from her throat. "You failed to notice that I was at the border at the same time you, Mikoto, Kushina, and Minato were."

"Hn, I should just kill you."

"And my imouto would do the same to you, our ancestor's quarrels have ended long before our time, I have no reason to attack." She turned to her fellow Princess. "Gomen Runa-chan, but I think it would be best for at least Miko-chan and Kushi-chan to surrender since Uchiha will not agree to a draw."

"I will agree to a draw on one condition." They all turned their heads to face Minato, whose kunai were on the ground.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" The Uchiha scolded.

"Fugaku, I think you'll agree to this too." Minato never called Fugaku by his first name unless he was serious.

"You want them to go with you don't you?" Les' eyes softened, and she smiled a true smile. "A forbidden love is often the rarest of all, but the truest, and the most difficult to accept."

"What are you doing?" Haruna exclaimed. "If they go with them then-then…"

"Then they get their happy ending." Les replied. "I know how this will turn out, it'll take a while, but one thing will lead to another, and in the end…" She smiled. "Alls well ends well."

"But-"

"Just let them go." She insisted.

"We might never see them again." The Haruno said solemnly.

"We will, but it'll be a while." She stared at the Assarishita with wide eyes. "Don't worry, it wont be on a battlefield. I don't think Uchiha or the Golden Flash will want to lose their girls."

"I suppose this is farewell then Haruna." Mikoto sighed, trying not to cry.

"Same." Kushina didn't bother to hold in her tears.

"Give it twenty year, it's work out." Les sighed.

"TWENTY YEARS?" The girls yelled.

"Do you want to see each other again one day or not?" She sighed again and held her hand out. "For old times sake?"

"At least now we know why she said Uchiha would fit you best, Mikoto." Haruna laughed. "Haru." She sniffled, and held her hand out in the middle of the quad.

"Chi." Mikoto held her hand out too, wiping her tears with the other.

"Maki." Kushina sobbed.

"Shita." Les put her hand on top.

"Never apart…" Mikoto started.

"Yet, always separate." Les finished.

"We'll leave, after all, this is Sound Territory." Haruna wiped away her tears and straightened up.

"Whatever you say Runa-chan." Kushina faked a smile, but it turned out to be true. They each shared a last smile, and, as they once nicknamed each other as a squad, The Spring and The Moon left.

"It's okay Kushina-chan." Minato consoled his lover, who was sobbing hard.

"Yeah Kushi-chan!" Mikoto walked over to her friend. "We'll see them again!"

Kushina finally stopped crying after a while. "Mikoto…maybe we should tell him now, since we told the girls before him…"

"Tell me what?" Fugaku questioned.

"Fugaku-kun…I'm…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Haruna is too." Kushina smiled. "Rozeotome and Itachi…hm…makes me wonder what we'll name our son, Minato." He stared at her. "Chill, I'm not pregnant."

* * *

Five years later, Queen Haruna, and her Husband Sakutaro-who was kind enough to take up her clans name instead of the other way around, although he died three months before-had another daughter, Haruno Sakura. She was practically her mother's carbon copy, and she inherited everything from her.

Sakura trained under her grandmother, who was a strong Kunoichi, and less busy than her mother. And she had a best friend relationship with her godmother, Les, who kept her age a secret, since she was immortal. But Les was more than meets the eye.

She often went to Sound territory undetected, to visit her other godchildren, who were born a year before Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. And Haruna often asked her to visit her godson, Itachi. Les acted as a somewhat bridge between the two, keeping Haruna, Mikoto, her, and Kushina's friendship alive. She was the one who notified Haruna of her godsons progress, and she still withheld her information from both sides when ever she was questioned by either side. But this story is not her's.

It is the tale of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Where the battle that separated the four friends had started, a cherry blossom tree had been grown. It was taken care of by the four women who were separated by the war, since it grew right on the border. One half of the tree on each side. When Queen Mikoto couldn't care for it, Duchess Kushina would. When Queen Haruna couldn't, Princess Les would, and vice versa. But, they never met.

When Sakura was little, whenever Haruna and her new secondary adviser Hinako were busy, Les would take Hinata, Hinako's daughter, and Sakura to that tree to play and to tell them the story. And whenever Kushina, Minato, Fugaku and Mikoto were busy, She would take Sasuke and Naruto to do the same. In fact, when the four were babies, she sent a clone to retrieve Naruto and Sasuke and meet in at the tree, and the infants would stare in wonder as the cherry blossoms bloomed. But that was the only time that she ever did that, so that none of them would remember. And so that neither would attack each other since they had been training since they were two.

One day, early on Sakura's 18th birthday, she visited her favorite Sakura tree, and they seemed to bloom just for her on that warm day in March. Coincidentally, Sasuke did too.

"Hello." Sakura said in a cheery tone

"Hn." The Uchiha sat on the other side of the tree on his side of the border and removed his black cloak. He wore it so he could watch the cherry blossoms bloom without the fangirls.

"What's your name?" She smiled to face the Uchiha, but her white cloak's hood covered her face.

"What's your's?" He replied, and faced her, making sure no to cross the border. She couldn't be a fangirl since she didn't pounce on him at the sight of the Uchiha, and no fangirl would even dare to cross the border.

"You tell me first, and I'll even remove my hood." He caught her warm smile. "I know you're an Uchiha."

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied, curious to know who this mysterious girl was.

"Hm…Uchiha Sasuke." She took off her hood. "I'm Haruno Sakura." Her pink hair fell out when the hood came off. "Ring a bell?"

"You're the Haruno Princess." He muttered. "You know it's forbidden by anyone to go to this tree according to Sound law, right?" He grunted.

"It's the same law by Konoha, this place was very special to my mother and godmother." She sighed.

"Same." The Uchiha grunted.

"Hm…did you know our mothers are best friends?" She smiled.

"No, and how is that possible, this war has been raging for decades." This pink haired princess intrigued the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Mikoto was once Hoshizuki Mikoto, the former secondary adviser to my mother, she was a kunoichi of Konoha." Sakura said. She didn't mind talking to this man; it wasn't like she was telling him Konoha's battle plans. "And so was Namikaze Kushina, only she was Uzumaki Kushina before."

"Hn, the dobe will be interested to hear that." Sasuke was surprised. His own mother used to be the enemy? AND he was talking to the second Haruno princess?

Sakura laughed. "Who is that?"

"Naruto."

Her laughing stopped. "What, did you finally realized that talking to me is forbidden?" The Uchiha smirked.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun," He was confused. "Has anyone ever called you two 'Sasu' or 'Naru'? Or have you ever heard anyone ever say 'Saki'?" She asked.

"Yes, and yes." Sasuke recalled his annoying godmother, who had shown him this place. "My annoying Godmother calls us that, and she mumbles something about us not being like this 'Saki'"

Sakura looked at him. "Is her name Assarishita Les?"

Sasuke was really confused now, how the hell did a Haruno know his godmother? "Yes, what's up with these stupid questions? I'd think you'd be asking me for the battle plans."

"She's my godmother too…"

"SAKI!" Les ran up to her godchildren. "Oh there you-" She eyed her god son. "Oh holy shit." She eyed the two. "Kami, I hate my life."

"Les-sensei… what is the meaning of this!" The Uchiha stood up.

"I can't believe you've been crossing the borders!" Sakura stood up with him.

"I have permission, given the fact that Runa, Kushi and Miko-chan made me a Godmother from both sides of the war." She replied coolly.

Their eyes widened. "I was just here to see the-and-not-and-um…" Les laughed at them.

"I won't tell anyone, just be careful." She walked back. "Sakura, be back for your birthday dinner. And Sasuke, I'll be at the Uchiha Palace in two months for your birthday, and again on Naru's."

"That was weird." Sakura fiddled with the hem of her red Haruno sleeveless zip-up shirt.

"Yeah…but she's weird." The two talked until Sundown.

"I should be going, I have a dinner to attend." Sakura dusted her blue skirt off and stood up, putting her white cloak back on.

"Hn, the dobe invited me for ramen." He pulled his black cloak on and they both put their hoods up.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Before she could leave, he grabbed her hand.

"Meet me here next week." He said, let go, and walked away.

"Um…okay?" She walked back to the castle confused.

When the two had disappeared, Les got out of her hiding spot. "And so it starts…the beginning of the end." She smiled. "The start of another 'forbidden love.'" Before disappearing she laughed. _"I told them so."_


	2. CH 2: I Wish You Weren't the Enemy

**A/N: HEY! I read your reviews and I got really excited so I kinda rushed to finish this! I know that this is a bit shorter than Chapter 1, but I'm going to try and make Chapter 3 longer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my Oc's... i still can't remember too many of them though, Haruno Haruna, Assarishita Les, Yumaru...um...I think that's it for now.**

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 2: I Wish You Weren't the Enemy**

The two heirs met again the following week.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled when Sasuke sat down in front of the border.

"Hn. Likewise." He replied, he kept his head down for some reason. He still couldn't understand why his brother would want to let him have the crown.

"So…your brother stepped down and decided to let you have the crown?" His head snapped up and his eyes met hers.

"How did you know that?" Sasuke snapped.

"Ano, Les-sensei was talking in her sleep again…" Sakura kept looking to her feet, his gaze making him nervous.

_**You like him don't you?**_ Her inner teased. _I DO NOT! And besides, even if I did, mother would have a heart attack and all of Oto would want my head on a silver platter!_ She screamed inside of her head. Sakura hated the inner conflict that her 'inner self' had created.

_**ZOMG! YOU LIKE HER!**_ Sasuke winced at his inner. _…I have a gay inner… __**I am not! But I'm sure as hell better that you.**_Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura, who was still dealing with her own inner. _**She's pretty though.**_ Sasuke couldn't help but agree. She was wearing her hair down and her white cloak was next to her. She wore a red short-sleeved hoodie with a blue shirt underneath, and a black skirt with black shorts wan a kunai holster on the right leg. Her knee-high high-heeled boots adorned her legs and a Konoha headband around her neck. _And powerful, but that's the problem. Even if I did, Oto's Armies would want her head on a silver platter if she dared cross the border. Not to mention, her sister stepped down too; meaning if we did get married, it'd end her clan's name and such. __**Dude…you're thinking that far ahead? I don't think that things like this work when you plan them out. Remember what happened with Mom and Dad?**_

His inner was right. While Sakura was enjoying her birthday dinner, Sasuke had confronted his mother about how she was able to be with his father. When she told him that it started with them meeting at a lake that was like the tree, and the secrecy ending at the battle that started where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at that very moment. Mikoto had secretly said that the tree must have been taken care of by both sides, although her former friends never met, there had always been changes, and footprints on Konoha's side.

_I get your point. But…_ He didn't know why, but this was only their second meeting, and he craved to hold the pink haired princess in his arms. _I don't think that… Forget it, I'm wasting time talking to myself. __**Yeah…**_

_Oh forget you! _Sakura screamed to herself. _**I'll go away if you just admit it, you're falling for him and this is only the second time you've seen him. **__…Fine I like him! __**Okay, Bye then!**_

"Tch…annoying." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Nani?" Sakura heard his little comment to himself.

"It's nothing." Sakura giggled a little and just smiled at him. They just sat there for an hour or two. Until they both heard their elder siblings calling.

"SAKU! Sakura, where are you? You're going to be late for training again! Tsunade-obasama's already started with Hinata-chan!" A voice called.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. "Rozeotome." She whispered. "Next week?" He nodded; she smiled at him and left.

"Sasuke! There you are." Itachi ran up to his younger brother who was staring into the forest of Konoha. "What are you doing?"

"Aniki," Sasuke stood up. "Do you ever wish that…that this war would end soon?"

"What brought that up?" He smiled at his little brother.

"It's nothing." He sighed and walked back, thinking about the upcoming war meeting that he would have to attend.

* * *

"A direct attack on the Haruno manor?" Mikoto said in surprise. "Why?"

"Mikoto-hime, you forget that, regardless of your former bonds with the Haruno Queen, we are in a war with them. And we must attack." Said Kabuto, a general in Sound's army.

"But-" Mikoto was interrupted by her husband.

"Gomen Mikoto, but it has to be done. If the younger Haruno Princess decides to take the throne instead of her older sister, then they'll have the advantage!" Fugaku said. "Princess Sakura must be killed, or injured to the very least."

"They're probably discussing the same thing about us, Father." Sasuke finally spoke up. "According to our sources, the Haruno Princess is of equal strength as I. Not to mention that Itachi-niisan is also stepping down so that I can become King. If this information is correct, then Konoha might be planning an attack as well." Everyone attending the meeting looked at Les for confirmation.

"I've said it for the past…how old are you again?" She asked Sasuke.

"Nineteen."

"Right. I've said it for the past nineteen years, and I'll say it again. I'm not giving information to either sides!" Les yelled. "I'm just here to visit Miko-chan!"

"Then why are you in here?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"Your wife told me to come, Uchiha." Les smirked. "And you guys should know better, I'm a clone, the real me is in Konoha."

"Damn."

"Meeting?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah." Les sighed. "And I think both plans from both sides suck."

"Well, which side has a better strategist?" Kabuto asked.

"Konoha, because there are two."

"Who?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Deer boy and son?" Mikoto asked.

"Yup. His IQ is fucking high." Les laughed. "But seriously, both plans suck dick."

"LES!"

* * *

"So you're saying that both plans suck dick?" Shikaku asked.

"Che, yeah." Les replied with an annoying teenager voice.

"Les-san! No need for the attitude!" Haruna complained.

"ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz…."

"See! Both Princesses are asleep! Even Prince Sasuke is thinking of ways to end their meeting! Like, I don't know, Death!" Les complained. "Why do you guys keep dragging me into these fucking meetings!"

"Because you're the General of the Army!" Shikaku kicked his son awake, since he got tired and fell asleep.

"Well the General wants to leave!" She yelled.

"How about we let Oto make the first move?" Sakura mumbled as she awoke.

"That would be suicide." Rozeotome replied to her little sister. Well, they still had Naoki, their younger brother, and Ren, their even littler sister.

"No it wouldn't, it leaves the illusion that we are weak, meanwhile they're armies may lose great numbers!" Les was jumping for joy. "Then maybe we can meet in the middle for a battle."

"Les, I know you remember the last time we had a battle in the middle." Haruna sighed. "We were both there."

"Yes, I know. But you also remember that our army is larger, we still had several large groups for back-up and in the end, back-up was not needed and it was four on one." Les replied.

"We lost two great kunoichi that day." Haruna glared at her friend for making her mention her former teammate.

"But we gained something in return." Les retaliated. "I'm telling you, the twenty five years are almost up Haruna, I've already witnessed the beginning of the end. I'll leave you to think about my plan." She exited with a smile on her face. _'I haven't been wrong yet, Runa-chan.'_

* * *

"OOOOHHHH!" Les smiled. "Me likey!"

"You like what?" Fugaku asked.

"Nothing…" She trailed off.

"Tell me." Fugaku demanded.

"Do you want me to end the world? Cause' I can make that happen." She threatened. Seriously…she could… with a pogo stick and a jar of grape jelly.

"Pogo stick and grape jelly?" Mikoto asked, arising confusion in to Uchiha meeting room.

"Yeah… you'd be surprised on what you could do with the two." Les smirked.

"What could you do?" Itachi smirked.

"I don't know; break up the pogo stick, melt it and weld it into a katana, kill you with it, and pour jelly all over your corpse and pray to the gods of jelly to BURN YOU IN A JELLY LIKE HELL!" She yelled manically. "NOW GET THE JELLY TWAT!"

Three of the guards blocked Itachi from her view. "Excuse me?" He asked from behind the big burly Otogakure ANBU.

"Nothing…" She backed off. "Note to self: regain sanity and stop watching Dane Cook."

"Who?" The entire room-minus Sasuke- asked.

"Hn." She mocked.

"Are you mocking me?" Fugaku asked.

"Aa."

"Stop that."

"Tch, whatever."

"I said stop!"

"Hn."

"GUARDS!" Two big men lifted her off the ground.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll stop!"

_'If we attack…Sakura…' _The Uchiha would never admit it, but…he was falling for the Haruno Princess.

* * *

"You called me back why?" Les had been dragged by her own men-Kakashi and Tenzo-back to the Haruno meeting room.

"Shikamaru reviewed your plan several times." Haruna said while showing a big grin behind her crimson glasses.

"And?"

"And… we've come up with a plan to go with it, to ensure a victory." Shikaku said. "The war council agrees with your plan to let Otogakure and the Uchihas," He said 'Uchiha' with a deep hatred in his voice, since it was Uchiha Shisui who had murdered his wife before his very eyes. "To make the first move."

"Then we must prepare immediately." Les smirked at the approval of her plan. Haruna making her the General was the best decision she had ever made besides marrying Sakutaro.

"Why, might I ask?" Rozeotome asked.

"Yes, why?" Sakura had a hint of worry in her eyes, but none in her voice.

"If they plan on attacking us, they won't hesitate to do that as soon as possible." She turned to Haruna. "You do remember Fu-fu-kun's impatience and need to perfect a plan then put it into affect immediately, correct? Since he is now a King, he can do that without question! If we do not make preparations for this now, this plan will fail; no matter how foolproof it is!"

"I agree." Haruna said, as she motioned for a servant to come forth. "Yumaru, please notify my mother of the plan, alert Ibiki and Anko to make the correct preparations, and please ask the cook to prepare some mini-sandwiches for me and Les in my chambers." Yumaru nodded and ran off to do the tasks given.

Les tried to suppress her laughter.

"What?" Haruna asked.

Giggle. "You said… 'Chambers'" She burst out laughing as she left the room with Queen Haruna muttering. 'Immature little Princess…and to think she's the eldest!'

Sakura was frozen on the spot, but she got up and walked to her large, pink room. She curled up on the bed and cried silently.

_If the plan succeeds…t-then… Sasuke-kun will…_ She sobbed some more. _Please don't let him get hurt…_ She was forbidden to do so, but…

_Uchiha Sasuke…I think I'm falling for you…hard…_

**xxx**

_Sometimes when nothing goes well…_

_You just have to hope tomorrow will be better._

**xxx**


	3. CH 3: Preparing for Battle

**A/N: WHo missed me? Nobody? well then you suck.**

**Lolz jk. I got grounded right before summer ended and now im limmited to internet on the weekends but computer everyday, truth be told, I finished this chapter on Tuesday and started Chapter 4 three minutes after.**

**If there are any errors please don't hesitate to tell me and just copy and paste that sentence with the error, then I'll notice it *rolls eyes* **

**Yes, Uchiha Fugaku, the ruthless leader of Otogakure, is afraid of a little Princess. Along with the jinchuriki of the Nine tailed deamon fox, and said demon is afraid of said girl's demon.**

**BTW: The next chapter will be placed one year later. and stuff. This chapter is where Les is completely bi-polar (like me). One minuite she's screaming things out the door and fighting her little sister, the next shes plotting against her other best friends, and the next shes beating the crap out of her godson.**

**

* * *

**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY TWO AWESOME REVIEWERS!(even thought one only reviewed it once, it was very important to me) AllAboutEnvy and Anissa

**AllAboutEnvy: I really did apreciate your review on the first chapter and I just sent you a message saying that this one is up! I hope you read this! At first I was worried that this would end up like Thanks For The Memories: HaruChi MakiShita Tribute, but your review cheered me up a lot! I've written a lot of stories before and recently I've looked back and said "This is crap." or "I need to change that part of the plot." or even "*&%^#^%*&&^^&#%$#%^&^)*(&(!" but after seeing your review again I was really hapy that I was being told just how much my writing had developed. Well, besides being a D student in 2nd grade english to the girl who was the only one in the class who scored 100% on a district test for said subject. So...what I'm saying is ...thank you**

**Anissa: I couldn't reply to your reviews cuz ur not a fanfiction member and yadda yadda yadda. It's the same from AllAboutEnvy's reply, but I was also happy that you reviewed again for CH 2. I wish I could tell you and AllAboutEnvy all of my ideas for this fic, but I suppose that's what's going to make some readers go away because they end up thinking they now know what's going to happen even though I can still turn it around completely from this point (but I won't I just need to decide where this will go after the next chapter). It's reviewers like you two that keep writers like us going strong. It's also fandom rebelion like when the plot goes a way that the fan hate...but anyways...I thank you too.**

**You two are awesome reviewers and I hope you guys are gonna like this fic...hey I was wondering...Since I need a beta-reader...**

**

* * *

****Im gonna stop talking so you can enjoy my ten pages of three months of me getting pile with history homework and others while writing this crap and listening to my friend make fun of the fact that I like a "Quilo" or a white guy and our school is full of blacks mexicans, and mainly asians. blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer: I only own a handful of characters in this fanfiction. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. and theUn-POP-ableBubble owns the name HaruChi Maki but I totally own HaruChi Maki_Shita_ LOL.**

**

* * *

**

Forbidden

**Chapter 3: Preparing**

"Are the preparations ready Anko-san?"

"Hai Haruno-sama, Les-sama." Anko bowed to the Queen and General.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Les?" Les complained.

"Fifteen-thousand-nine-hundred-seventy-two." Said Ibiki as he walked into the room.

"I can't believe you counted that bullshit." Les responded with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Starting from last January." Ibiki smirked with pride.

"Whatever. Tell Kaka-kohai and Yamato-kohai to lead the defenses." She turned on her heel and stopped suddenly. She turned back with a michevious smirk.

"What is she plotting..."

"I have no idea Haruno-sama." Anko replied, her voice wavering.

"Oh crap." Ibiki did a face palm.

"POTATO SALAD!" She screamed as she ran into the coat closet.

"Idiot..." Haruna held her face in her left hand.

"WRONG DOOR!" she yelled as she ran out of the coat closet and through the exit.

"Ugh." Anko sighed and turned to her majesty. "Haruno-sama, why the hell did you put her in-charge of the army?"

Haruna shrugged. "Who else would be able to formulate such an insane plan that'll actually work?"

* * *

"I IZ HOOOOOOOOMMEEEE!" She yelled as she ran into her house.

"What the hell took you so long?" Her sister asked as she descended the staircase of the loft.

"It's not my fault I'm preparing for the second battle of the century." Les muttered under her breath.

"That's totally a 'that's what she said'." Christina replied.

"Not if 'she' is me, orankaaru imouto yo." Les shook her head in disappointment.

"Ugh." Christina turned on the TV and plopped down on the couch.

"What's on?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Wasn't Chuck on last night while I was at Miko-chan's place?"

"Don't act like you didn't watch it there."

"Whatever." Les sighed. "Your idiot boyfriend came looking for you this morning at Runa's"

"You did not..." And so it begins.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were at it again at the cherry blossom tree, watching each other and occasionally speaking to one another.

"I hate this." Sasuke said out of nowhere. Sakura just looked at him in confusion. "I'd tell you what, bu-"

"But then you'd be betraying your country." He stared at her in bewilderment. "I feel the same way."

"Heh." He stretched his arms and leaned back, lying down right next to the invisible line that separated them. "Neither of us want to betray our nations, but neither of us can stop coming here."

"We must be hypocrites." Sakura laid herself down next to him, right next to the border. "Telling everyone to stay away, and coming here ourselves."

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked. "I don't think I'd have it any other way."

* * *

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

The next day-Uchiha Side

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"The preparations must be finished!" Fugaku boomed.

"Father, I think you might be taking this a bit too far." Sasuke pleaded, which was completely new for the Uchiha clan.

"I agree with Sasuke." Itachi was a bit concerned over his brother, who had been freaking out over the past month. "Maybe we should pretend to delay the battle at the very least. They probably know that we've been making preparations for something big."

"Then maybe you should be trying to convince your mother to stop letting that Assarishita into the kingdom!" He boomed.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto had been behind him when he had turned to his sons, and so had Les.

"I totally knew it." Les sighed without any emotion.

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." He stopped in his tracks, panicking, and waiting for the wrath of the eldest Assarishita princess. He wouldn't dare admit it, but that woman, Les was pretty damn scary when you piss her off.

"Tch," Les did the unexpected...she just walked away.

"Where are you going?" Itachi called, fearing for a really big form of revenge on his father from his little brother's godmother.

"Somewhere Sasu needs to be in two weeks." She waved as she continued to walk out of the castle. "If you miss any of those appointments, I swear to Kami, I will kill you."

"Watashi wa rikai shite." He turned around.

"And Sasuke!" He turned back to face his only other connection to the Haruno Princess. "Don't worry, that woman her sister mentioned and I; we trained her well." He smirked and shoved his hands in is pockets, turning back around.

"I know." As Les and Sasuke went in opposite directions, they left the remaining members of the Uchiha family confused, and anticipating the arrival of the mentioned girl.

* * *

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

The next day-Haruno Side

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"But we can fight!" Rozeotome complained.

"I know you can," The Haruno Queen sighed, looking at all four of her children. "But Number one; Ren can't. Number two; the Uchiha's are at the same level as Les-san and I, hence the dangers you four would be in. And Number three; it's too dangerous for you all to be in action."

"I can stay with Ren while Rozeotome-neechan and Sakura-neechan fight." The mentioned sisters stared at their little brother. He smirked at them. "What? I can't let all of Tsunade-baachan and Les-sensei's efforts in training you go to waste."

"That's my point." They all turned back to their mother. "I'd rather not have the two eldest Haruno's fighting."

"We're also the strongest." Sakura finally spoke up after realizing that maybe this would give her a chance to see Sasuke without the border between them.

"I kn-" Haruna started.

They all looked up to see Les leaning against the doorway.

"You say you know, but you haven't even seen them in action since their training began, Runa-chan." And she had a point. Haruno Haruna had been worrying all about the war and battle plans, so she hadn't had the time to oversee their training. All she knew was that they had reached a level that was at the same one she, Les and those two had been on when they were still a team. "We were their age when that event happened, don't you think that we should at least trust them enough to give them the same privledge?"

"I do bu-"

"No excuses!" Les boomed, she had never yelled at her infront of anyone except their former teammates. Both their eyes had widened. "Gomen, but you don't know how hard those two have been training." She signaled for Rozeotome, Sakura, Naoki and Ren to leave the room.

"Why did you send them off?" She said after Les took a seat oposite her. Haruna's lips pressed into a thin line, her temperment that had been passed down throughout the clan was thinning.

"Because I'm respecting the fact that the word and the subject of HaruChi MakiShita is taboo infront of anyone but HaruChi MakiShita." Her eyes held the same seriousness that they did when she told them to go with the Uchiha and Namikaze.

"Wha-"

"Remember when I told you guys that it ends with them?" Haruna nodded, remembering when Les told her that it would happen in...twenty years...

"You're a liar." Haruna frowned. She told them that twenty five years prior to that moment.

"I misscalculated, I told you that five years ago." Les rolled her eyes and leaned back, thinking of all of the fun times they had. "But it's happening soon, that's why I'm planning another battle in the middle."

"This 'soon to be great' battle will end the war?" Haruna folded her arms across her chest. "That's ridiculous, there were plenty of battles before the last that had met in the middle and it didn't solve anything nor end the war. How long has it been? Eighty years? Nothing will stop this war!"

"But an aliance will." Les smirked at her friend's reaction to her comment.

"An...aliance?" Les nodded. An aliance would mean that both would sacrifice something that has nothing of value to the war...but everything to Fugaku and Haruna. Her eyes narrowed behind her crimson glasses. "What will we be giving up?" She questioned Les as she rose and headed to the door.

"Something that neither side knows they've already lost to the other. And no, I didn't do it this time." She smirked, leaving the room with a strange aura that no one could name.

As she left, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, infused with a green-colored, glowing chakra to let her know that she wouldn't be let go unless she complied.

"What do want Saki? I know you were listening." Les turned to see her god-daughter, who had her snow-white cloak on; hood up.

"He's going to be in the battle right?" Sakura asked, a hopefull glint in her eyes.

"They'd be crazy to not include the Uchiha's Dark Knight." She smirked. "And I know that you're also asking for Hinata if Naru-Naru's going to be there, so I'll respond by telling you; if they didn't include the 'Number one shinobi of Otogakure'," She giggled a little when she mentioned her godson's so-called nickname. "then they'd be dead, and their families would be paying for the damages Naru-Naru inflicted on their properties."

"No wonder they called you 'Promethia', Les-sensei." Sakura joked.

"Just..." Les quickly scanned the area and practically dragged Sakura back up the grand staircase, through the staircase, into Les' private guest quarters, and into closet that had a trap door that lead to the Sakura tree. "Be careful with Sasuke."

"I already know that sensei."

"I mean it Sakura." Les had to be serious whenever she called her godchildren by their actual names. "There are a multitude of things that can go wrong, and the worst one isn't death. It was alright for Hoshizuki Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina to become a part of Sound because they were just kunoichi, valuable ones, but just kunoichi that had the honor of being dutchesses and two princess's best friends. It's the same with Hinata and Naruto, but not you and Sasuke. Rozeotome and Itachi both stepped down from the thrones, leaving you two the ones to become King and Queen."

"I under stand that Les-sensei, but we're both being careful." Sakura insisted.

"No, you're not." Les sighed and plopped down on the ground, signaling Sakura to sit down with her. "If you tell your mother this, or anyone but me and Sasuke, you're going to put the three of us in danger." Sakura nodded. "Sasuke tried to slow down the progress for the upcomming attack on us." Sakura gasped but Les covered her mouth. "I know, surprising right? He was worried sick about you and tried to slow it down so he could give me enough time to hasten the preparations because he knows that we suffered a great loss with half of our most powerful team gone. Kushi-chan, Miko-chan and Runa-chan may have given up being kunoichi, but you three are even stronger than that. I don't exactly approve of your liking of an Uchiha due to that ancient rivalry of that and the Assarishita, but I was the one who let them go and I suppose that losing a 'sister' and losing a 'daughter' if something that is similar."

"What does this have anything to do with anything?" Sakura asked, confused by all of the story telling that her teacher/godmother had been doing without a single random outburst. She was more than serious, she was dead serious. Pun intended, since she was immortal.

"I'm just saying that the end is comming near, and not even I can predict the entire outcome. It ends with you and Sasuke, and from the ./moment you two met on your birthday in March you two have held your countries's fate. I can't guarentee any happy endings this time Sakura, and with the amount of outcomes that are flooding into my mind, we won't be able to know until it's too late." Sakura stared into her onyx eyes, they held a fear in them that she was sure only happened on the day the legendary HaruChi MakiShita disbanded due to the departure of Uchiha Hoshizuki Mikoto and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina.

"I-"

"I know you know this for the most part, and that you understand all of it. And I also know that you know that I'm wasting your time telling you that I know that you know something." It took all Sakura had just not to laugh at all of that. "But...just be careful Sakura."

"Hai." She said as Les got up.

"Now go spar with Rozeotome, I need to go see if your boyfriend decided to stop delaying the attack so we can get life over with." Les said as she walked through the tunnel.

"Matte!" Les turned around to face her. "Where does this tunnel lead to?"

Les smiled. "It leads where everything begins and ends." Sakura looked at her in confusion. Les laughed as she clarified and turned back to the end of the tunnel. "Where a friendship ended, and the end began; the sakura tree." She said as she dissappeared in the darkness of the long tunnel.

* * *

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

Uchiha Side

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"GOD DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT!" Les' voice boomed throughout the Uchiha Manor.

"IKE! IKE! IKE!" Screamed the voice of a certain loudmouthed blonde.

"Dobe..." The Uchiha prince leaned against the wall as the godmother they shared pummeled his best friend into the ground. "Thank kami this is the ground floor."

"Why the hell would you burn it to the ground!" She yelled at her idiot godson.

"I told him to." The Uchiha calmly sighed as she halted her tirade.

"What. Did. You. SAY?" She trudged over to him. "You told him to do WHAT?"

"I told him to burn the supplies for the upcoming attack on Konohagakure." He moved his head to the side as she punched a crater in the wall. Luckily they had steel plates inside the walls so it wouldn't to too much damage.

"Why would you do that?" She voice lowered until it was merely a whisper, so only Naruto and Sasuke could hear her. "I came here to tell you guys that you can stop delaying all this crap!"

"Why didn't you tell me that the other day?" He scowled.

"I had to make sure Ren didn't burn down the one's on the Haruno side," Her head turned to Naruto. "But apparently I was at the wrong side of the battlefield!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Naruto had anime-style tears running down his face. King Fugaku was right, when Les was mad, she was as scary as if the devil himself had sent Death and the Grim Reaper to launch the apocalypse.

"Tch." The Uchiha's were rubbing off on her. She turned to the door to exit. "Just make sure you guys hurry up, I don't want the war council on either side thinking the other did this." She opened the door and left.

"Hn, dobe." He scoffed at his friend who got up from the fetal position on the floor.

"WHA-? YOU TEME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO BURN IT ALL!" He yelled as he pointed at him in accusation. Thank Kami-sama that the walls were soundproof.

"Hn." The Uchiha Prince was done. All they needed to do now is wait.

* * *

**HAHA! Poor little Naru-Naru, scared out of his wits.**

**Naruto: Shut up Les-sensei...**

**Me/Les: don't make me castrate you...**

**Naruto: NO! THEN I CAN'T MAKE BABIES WITH HINA-CHAN BEFORE SASUKE-TEME KNOCKS UP SAKURA-CHAN!**

**Sasuke & Sakura:...**

**Me/Les: YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC! They had twins and a son 16-9 years ago!**

**Kakashi: But that wa-**

**Me/Les: I know that only happened in my world but-SASUKE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me/Les: This is why I took that special class. *stabs in neck***

**Sasuke: *Temorarily dead***

**Sakura: SENSEI! *Heals***

**Me/Les: It's not like he's actually dead or anything...and he's arlready gone throught this before...**

**Naruto: Can we end this before I end up dead to-**

**Kakashi: Too late. But-WHATTHEHELLSAI!**

**Sai:*Drawing porn***

**Me/Les: Okay that's it! **

**Sai: Hm?**

**Me/Les:ermm...okay...you guys*ppoints at you* just go... you don't need to see this. *closed door***

***Muffled cries, screams, cracks..etc.***

**Unknown women(plural):(spoiler for future chapters) UCHIHA HOSHIZUKI SASUKE! STOP FUCKING YOUR WIFE/GIRLFRIEND/WHATEVER THIS INSTANT!**


	4. CH 4: A Battle Between Lands

A/N: HEY HEY HEY!  
im back to updating faster, now that I've gotten used to the new grade and the system of all of my teachers now. So now I can finish my homework faster and get to this fic faster.

**My only problem is that I only get and hour to type this from one location, then im stuck until I can get home, and sometimes I've lost inspiration by then.**

**I'm totally serious about the whole typo thing...TELL ME!**

**I really want people to review**

**OI! FRIENDS FROM FACEBOOK (Yeah, i basically advertised it on my wall...no you can't have my facebook...) DO ME A FAVOR AND FREGGIN REVIEW YOU DAMN BASTARDS! THERES A REASON WHY I ADVERTISED IT! I WANT FREGGING REVIEWS SO I CAN ENJOY MY LIFE!**

**welll...enjoy.**

**Yeah... it took a year...**

* * *

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 4: A Battle Between Lands**

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_One Year Later - Haruno Side_

_:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:_

"How long do you think it will take for the Uchiha's to attack?" Haruno Sakura asked her godmother while she sat by the pool, taking a tan.

Les' head popped out from under the water as she spit out water from her mouth. "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend? Remember? He was the one who told your idiot god-brother to burn down the supplies." She said before submerging under the water.

"N-n-naruto-kun isn't-he-isn't." Hinata took a deep breath. "He isn't an idiot."

"OH. MY. GOD." Sakura and Les had their mouth hanging open. "YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!"

"Looks like dating that hyperactive blonde finally did you some good." Les laughed as she leaned in from the edge of the Olympic-sized pool.

"Ne, Hinata-chan! You're a lucky girl!" Sakura squealed. She dragged her friend to the edge of the pool so Les could hear. "Has he kissed you yet?"

"Hai." Hinata said as she earned more squeals from her friends. She flushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun hasn't even kissed me yet." Sakura pouted. "It's been a year already."

"Ne, ne, Saki." Les moved her hand as if she were shooing them away. "The Dark Knight can't really show his true emotions, he's more of a man who speaks through his actions."

Sakura frowned. "So if he doesn't kiss me, the-"

"SAKI!" Les splashed a little water when her fists went back into the water. She sunk back in herself to cool down and came back up. "You're missing the point." She sighed. "Uchiha's are told from when they turn twelve years old that emotions show weakness. Even apologizing shows weakness, trust me. Throughout history, the Assarishita's and Uchiha's have had a rivalry, so by now I'd think that my clan knows how they think." She smirked. "If by some chance he gets caught kissing, or even hugging you...he might embarrass his entire family and he'll get kicked out of power and that traitor Orochimaru takes over. Do you want that?" She asked.

"Iya." Sakura sighed. "I just kind of wish things weren't the way they were." She said as she climbed into the pool and submerging into the water.

Hinata grabbed a pool lounger and got into the pool. "Maybe it's best that it is stays that way for now."

"Maybe..." Sakura sighed.

* * *

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Uchiha side_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"Are the preparations finished?" Fugaku asked his eldest son as he, Itachi and Sasuke marched through the halls.

"Hai, Tou-san." Itachi said, looking at his younger brother who had his eyebrows furrowed him frustration.

"Anata wa kakushin shite iru? (are you sure?)" He asked for clarification. Who could blame him? They spent an entire year fixing two-month preparations.

"Hai." Itachi almost rolled his eyes at his father's slight insecurities. "We are ready for the attack, the armies have been trained throughly and are fully armed."

"Excellent. We attack in two days." Sasuke's jaw tightened at his father's words. "Have them rest for the battle."

As Sasuke turned to leave his father said, "You're going to lead the first platoon into the Haruno Manor." He nodded, and left.

_I have to warn her._ He thought. _**We're going to go see her today you idiot! We can tell her then.** I already knew that dumb-ass. **You're the one who just called yourself a dumb-ass... **Then it's settled. **What?** Naruto's the dumb-ass. **... works for me...**_

* * *

"They're going to attack in two days." Sasuke said glumly as Sakura sat down in front of him.

"I figured just as much." He looked up at Sakura in surprise. "It's been over a year, Sasuke-kun. I think that by now I'd know if something's wrong." She laughed lightly.

"It's not funny, your people could die." She frowned at his pessimism.

"We're smarter than you think, Sasuke-kun." She grumbled.

"Two strategists and an insane general isn't exactly a comforting thing to know." He muttered.

"Didn't Les-sensei already tell you to stop worrying about me so much?" Sakura said. "I know this is about me, and I'm stronger than you think."

"Hn." He didn't doubt her, hell he would even trust her with his life. But it was inevitable, Uchiha's just always have to feel the urge to protect the ones they...love...hn.

"You shouldn't doubt me." She sighed as she hung her head down in disappointment. Yeah, this conversation definitely isn't going to get her that first kiss. _**Why don't you kiss him?** HELL. NO. He's going to be the one to initiate, not the other way around! **Five bucks that he's gonna kiss you after the attack out of guilt.** No wagers, but I'll bet that it'll be during the attack. **And if someone catches you two?** Fuck that, just let him kiss me! **Oh, what have I done to your poor virgin mind?** ...I hate you._

"I don't...hn."

"Nani?" Sakura was surprised.

"HN." He emphasized. _**Smooth**...SHUT UP! **This inner conflict is effecting you brain...heh, what if eventually I take over and you end up finally kissing her?** NO! I want to do that! **Emo-dark-knight-prince-egoistical-bastard say what?** Who the fuck are you? Miley Cyrus or my gay inner? **Your girlfriend- WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?** GO. AWAY! **fine...*sits in corner***_

"Smooth..." Sakura laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke slightly hated how Sakura would practically read his mind like it was an open book. But then again, he could learn to love it...

"Miley Cyrus?" Oh. Crap. Sakura laughed at his reaction. "Mou, I think my inner and your inner are telpathic." She giggled.

_YOU CAN TALK TO HER INNER? **Yeah, when you shun me I have to talk to someone ya' know.** Why don't you ever tell me what she's thinking? **Fine, Inner and actual Sakura have a bet that your gonna kiss her either after or during the battle. Sakura has the during, inner's wagering on after.** Hn, I'm betting on Sakura. **You're gonna kiss her then?** ...Maybe... **Hn, and you call me gay.**_

"Hn..." Sasuke hung his head down in shame. It's been over a year and he hasn't even kissed his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was tempted to reach over and hug her sulking boyfriend.

"Please...just...be careful." Sasuke got up and collected his cloak from the ground. He turned around to walk back to the Uchiha Palace. "Ja ne." He waved goodbye from the distance.

Sakura nodded and put her cloak back on her shoulders and went to go tell the only person they could trust.

* * *

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Haruno side_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"So they're finally ready?" Les asked. She had just returned from her loft that she shared with her sister when she found her goddaughter pacing in her office.

"Hai…" Sakura seemed out of it.

"Did Sasu do something to confuse you, or is this about the kissing thing again?" She asked.

"A little bit of both." Sakura sighed. "He told me to be careful, and then left."

Les smirked. "Then he must really care about you then." Sakura looked up at her. "You forget that his mother was one of my best friends. Fugaku said the same thing three days before the last great battle. We were able to prepare for it in that much time."

"Then what are we going to tell them when they ask how you know this?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Chill, I'm just going to tell them I saw a vision." Les got up and put on a black and blue cloak. "Do you want me to tell Sasuke to meet you somewhere here? I can make sure no one goes there. I got 360 degrees of full-color vision right here." She tapped the side of her head.

"Would my bedroom be too obvious?" Sakura blushed. She knew exactly what this would lead to.

"No, they wouldn't expect you to actually be in your bedroom. I can arrange for Rozeotome to be in the east wing, and Naoki and Ren can be in the safe house in the South wing." Sakura's bedroom was in the North wing, and the closest to the Uchiha Palace was the West wing. "I'll tell him to meet you there. Tell Hinata to be waiting in her room too, Naru-Naru wants her to be there."

Sakura smiled. Maybe when this war was over, she could meet her god brother and maybe be the one to get rid of Sasuke's fan girls for good. She had so many dreams that involved crossing the border, and marrying the man she loved…

"Go help Naoki with his taijutsu, he'll need to be able to fend off some of the Uchihas armies from Ren." They both went their separate ways.

* * *

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Uchiha side_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"You need to meet her in her bedroom." Les told Sasuke and Naruto.

"We need to meet who?" Sasuke asked. She wasn't being specific.

"Sasuke," Les glared at him "you go meet your girlfriend in her bedroom."

"TEME HAS A-!" Sasuke covered his friend's mouth.

"Yes, now shut up!" He let go as soon as he felt that Naruto was going to let the subject drop.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed, he wasn't going to let this go.

"Naru, remember how sometimes I complain how you and Sasuke are the worst godchildren compared to Saki?" Naruto nodded at Les. "Saki is short for Sakura, Haruno Sakura, and she is Sasu's girlfriend."

"Teme!" Naruto whispered. "You're dating the Haruno princess?"

"Hn."

"For over a year now." Les laughed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Naruto boomed.

"That's why." Sasuke rubbed his temples. "It's not like I'm the only one keeping secrets. I know about Hyuuga's cousin." Neji was banned from the Land of Fire when someone had framed his father for treason, but he kept tabs on his cousin because being a Hyuuga was the most important thing to him.

"You know about Hina-chan!" Naruto half-yelled. "How?"

"You two are using the same meeting spot that your parents were using when your mother was still on the Haruno side." Les sighed. "I wasn't surprised to find you two there."

"L-"

"Don't even try to complain." Les showed him her hand. "I'm only letting you date her because she's finally gaining confidence. If you break her heart, I'm locking you in a steel box with an angry Neji."

Naruto started sulking in the corner.

"I've got you and Saki covered, I'm in-charge of the entire north wing so I can keep everyone out." Les said. "Hinata's room is right next to Saki's, all you need to do is run into an illusionary barrier like you're about to attack and you can make your way to them from there." She collected her cloak and exited the room.

"Dobe."

Naruto looked up. "What's up Teme?"

"You ready to see your girlfriend without the borders?" He smirked.

"Heh, at least I've actually kissed mine."

Glare.

* * *

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Haruno Manor-Day of the Battle_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"THE UCHIHA'S ARE ATTACKING!" Shouted a guard before Uchiha Fugaku stabbed him in the back with his sword.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku stared at his son.

"Hai." He motioned for Naruto to follow him.

His father thought that they were going to look for Assarishita Les in the East wing. But they were going somewhere different.

* * *

"Saki!" Les grabbed her arm before some kunai could hit the clone she had made for Sakura. The clone was going to the safe house in the east wing, where Rozeotome and Tsunade were ready to attack the armies. The real Sakura was in her bedroom, waiting for Sasuke.

"Les-sensei." The clone and Sakura were connected, so it could be used like a walkie-talkie.

"Is he there yet?" The clone shook her head. She caught sight of a familiar face. "Kakashi!" He ran to her side.

"Nani?" He asked.

"You need to take Sakura to the East wing, but don't be surprised if she's gone if someone attacks." She instructed.

"Clone?" He asked.

"Don't ask me things in the open!" Les dodged caught and explosive tag and threw it back. "GO!" He took the clone and left.

"Damn it all." Les complained.

* * *

"Where are they?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"The barrier Les was talking about is right here." He responded.

They stopped in front of an illusion of Les prepping to attack them.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto ran into the barrier.

"Idiot." Sasuke pulled his kusanagi out of its holster behind him and ran after him.

Once they got past the barrier, a hand grabbed the ones where they held their weapon and jutsu. Naruto's rasengan disappeared in an instant.

The two looked next to them to find that the person who helf them back poofed away.

"You can't possibly think that I'd be the one to do that." Les smirked in her blue and black pointy battle outfit.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Their rooms are across from each other at the end of the hall. Facing the wall, it's Saki on the right and Hina on the left. Now go, I see your platoon ahead." She shoved them in the right direction and they ran.

"KOKORO NO SUISHOU: ASSARISHITA RENDAN!" They heard their godmother yell in the background.

* * *

"I'm worried Sakura-san." Hinata said through their radio communications. "What i-"

"Do you trust Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hai."

"Then stop worrying." Sakura sighed. "They're going to get here." She said as she put her katana, Yumi – she named her katana like Les did because she liked the idea of naming a sword – onto her back. "Until then, we need to be prepared for someone other than them to barge in, just in case." She stared at the door.

"Sakura-san." She heard her friend say.

"Nani?" She asked.

"Arigatou." Sakura smiled at Hinata and pulled her sword out and held it by her side.

"Ditto" She heard a knocking from two places, the radio, and her own door. "Password?" She asked as she put her hand on the door handle and raised her katana.

"Hn." She laughed, but still stood her guard. "Haruno, Uchiha." She backed away from the door slowly.

"Come in." She watched as Sasuke walked in.

He stepped in cautiously, kusanagi in his hand, just in case someone snuck in without Les knowing. He saw Sakura, in a red Haruno battle kimono with a pink and black sash, a katana in her hand, sending him a death glare that she must have gotten from Les.

"Do you really not trust me?" He smirked.

Her face remained the same, a trait she inherited from her mother. "Prove to me that you're Sasuke." She sent him another death glare, not really surprising the Uchiha.

"In our last meeting you practically read my mind when I was fighting with my inner." He sighed.

"Anyone could've seen that." She stated.

_**Tell her about the bet! **No. **Then tell her that Naruto's dating Hinata!** How does that help? **Only Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Les and us know about that!** Then she'll think I'm the dobe. **Then...tell her... that Les is covering for us.** ...since we're out of ideas, fine._

"Our godmother is covering for the fact that I'm here." He said.

"No dur." She rolled her eyes.

_**Her inner says tell her that...what? Okay... her inner says tell her that her inner said she's wearing pink panties... **NO. **He said no. Okay. Her inner says tell her that her inner said she was going to read Icha-Icha Paradise to her after the battle.** Works for me._

"Ask your inner if she was going to read you Icha-Icha Paradise after the battle." He stated.

_Did you tell his inner that? **Yeah.** Were you really going to? **Yeah, but I changed my mind since I had to use that to help him convince you that it was him.** Please don't mind rape me tonight. **Fine...**_

She lowered her sword. "Sasuke-kun."

He nodded.

"This is incredibly akward isn't it?" She laughed.

_**Is she PMSing?** She's probably just covering for the fact that she couldn't trust me today._

"Hn."

* * *

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Hinata yelled into the radio.

"Who's that?" She heard a deep voice.

"It's Hinata." She heard her friend say. "What's up?"

"I'm nervous! What if it's not Naruto-kun?" Hinata was freaking out.

"Well aren't you out of character." Sakura said sarcastically.

"What are you two taking about?" She heard that deep voice again.

"Hinata's worried, she's not too good at keeping up that stoic thing." Sakura sighed. "This is Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"She's worried that it's not Naruto."

"It's him." She heard Sasuke grunt.

There was an even louder banging.

"HYUUGA, UZUMAKI. HYUUGA, UZUMAKI!" Came a voice from the otehr side of the door.

"HELP!" Hinata yelled into the mic.

* * *

"Do you have a radio to communicate with Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. "He's scaring Hinata with the yelling and banging," Luckily Les made the barrier sound proof. "Will you tell him to just walk-in, she said the door is open." Sakura sighed.

"Dobe." Sasuke said through his radio.

"TEME!" He saw Sakura wince at Naruto's loudness. "SHE'S NOT OPENING UP!"

"She's freaking out, usuratonkachi." He sighed. "The door's open, just go in and say something that only you know about her."

"Oh." He heard a slapping noise from Naruto doing a face-palm. "Thanks Teme!"

"Thank Sakura." He smirked.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined.

"ARIGATOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura winced again.

* * *

"GOD DAMNIT!" Les swung her katana again, chopping off someone's head. "THAT'S IT!" She stabbed her hand with the blade, and swiftly drew a circle in her blood with a line through the middle and two curved lines to make it look like the stages of the moon. "KOKORO NO SUISHOU: BLOOD MOON ATTACK!" She stabbed the middle and the moon seemed to appear above her head.

The entire LARGE plattoon of men were disentegrated into ash. Les panted, that jutsu exausted her. Pulling out a chakra scroll, she summoned some chakra for the next batch, knowing more were to come. But she was anticipating the person who her raven haired friend had run away with twenty-five years prior.

"Uchiha Fugaku." She looked at him with interest. He'd been wanting to fight her too.

"Hn."

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" He ran up to his lavender-eyed girlfriend and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She almost fainted, but she held that back and hugged him.

"I missed you." He murmured.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?" He pulled back to look at her.

"Aishiteru." He smiled.

"I love you too." Finally, he was beating Sasuke at something.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" He was hugging her. Actually HUGGING HER!

"Sakura..." He held her close to him. He breathed in her sweet cherry scent, and burried his head in her strawberry pink hair.

Sakura held in her tears of joy, thinking that Sasuke might mistake them for tears of saddness. Her efforts failed though, and they fell from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"They're tears of joy silly." She laughed.

_**She has such a pretty laugh.** Shut up, you can go flirt with her inner, you're ruining our moment! **Fine.**_

The distance between their faces wasn't that far apart, and Sasuke took that moment to do what he should've done a long time ago.

"You're going to win that bet." He said as he got closer.

"Wha-" He stopped her with his lips.

_**Sweet.** GO AWAY! **Leaving.**_

Even though his inner pissed him off to no extent, he was right. She tasted sweet, like cherries, and tomatoes (A/N: See how much I suck at this?) He was in heaven.

He wasn't the only one.

_**Damn, you won.** MY MOMENT! GO AWAY! **Whatevs.**_

She thought the kiss was flawless, there was no way to describe it. Afterall, she was too caught up in it to even describe it.

She pulled away to breathe.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmured.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

"KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" yelled Fugaku as a great ball of fire erupted from his mouth.

"SUITON: MIZURAPPA!" a violent wave of water burst out from Les' mouth, extinguishing the fire.

They pulled their katanas out and ran toward each other, their swords clashing.

"I'm not going to kill you." Les said, as their swords met.

"Hn, well, I will." they both jumped back. "Chidori nagashi!" a current of lightning flowed out of his sword and towards Les.

"FUTON: KAMI OROSHI!" A vortex of wind propelled form her hands, trapping the lightning. She shut her hands and the vortex cut off the blade from Fugaku's sword.

"Hn."

"Looks like I'm not going to die." Les smirked. "But then again, you did forget one little thing." She dissappeared and reappeared behind him.

"What?" He saw a portal appear.

Les's smirk grew into a grin. "I'm immortal." She said as she pushed the king through the portal.

"Heh," Les sighed. "I was hoping for more of a fight." She shrugged. "Maybe next time."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked down towards Sakura. She sat in-between his legs, both of them facing her balcony in the shadows, gazing intently at the stars.

"I think this might be comming to an end." She said as she pointed down at the retreating Uchiha patriarch. Sasuke looked glumly at Sakura, and let her go.

"Two weeks." He gathered his things and started for the door.

"Sasuke-kun." He turned back to her. "Aishiteru yo." He smirked.

"Arigatou." He walked out the door.

* * *

"I hope they'll be okay." Naruto said as they ran out of the castle.

"Hn." Secretly he was hoping the same thing.

"SAKURA FUBUKI NO JUTSU!" They stopped when they heard a yell. "TAKE THAT YOU BASTARDS!" They saw a large purple cloud erupt from the entrance hall.

"JUHO SOSHIKEN!" Yelled a softer voice.

"I think they'll be okay." Naruto sighed.

"Hn."

As they turned back towards Oto, a huge explosion at the entrance of the hall erupted.

"Hn." Uchiha Fugaku was walking away from the explosion. "That should take care of the Haruno Princess."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened right after the king passed them, before they could go towards the castle, a familar voice poped into their heads.

_They're fine._ It was Les. The kunoichi had so many powers and jutsu's that amazed people from all over the shinobi world. _Hina's back is just a little burned, and Saki's leg might be broken. Don't turn back, it'll endanger them further. I need to make sure that Fugaku thinks Saki is incapacitated._

They nodded at each other and left.

* * *

"Kakashi, Can you help me out?" Les lifed Sakura off the ground.

"Hai." He lifted Hinata off the ground, being carefull of Hinata's injuries. "Is Sakura okay?" He asked.

Les smiled. Kakashi was worried about her becasue he had become Sakura's godfather legaly and grown close to her. However, secretly Namikaze Minato was also her godfather. "Yeah, I think she's got to get her leg checked."

They leaped over the rubble and made their way to the infirmary. Les quickly sterilized herself and started to heal Sakura's cuts and bruises.

"S-s-sensei?" Les looked up to see Sakura looking around the room.

"Your leg might be broken." She watched as Sakura's eyes widened. "It's okay, I'll make sure you can get there and back." Les soothed.

"I hate this war." Sakura murmured.

"Don't think that I don't hate it either." Les sighed. This war had separated her from her best friends, and it tore them all apart. Just seeing them didn't do anything anymore.

When they were younger, they had dreamed of growing up and having children. And hopefully, at least Mikoto, Kushina and Haruna's kids would be friends. They dreamed of a world without the war, without the border separating them from the reast of the world. But Kushina and Mikoto fell for the most important men in Oto, and their dreams fell apart. Haruna missed seeing her friends, and Les' word didn't exactly cut it. It was the same for Mikoto and Kushina, and Les knew it.

"I know you have it hard, but I hate the fact that the dreams that your mother, Sasuke's mother, Naruto's mother and I shared couldn't happen. If we had had it our way; you, Naru-naru and Sasu would be friends. They were even hoping that eventually when I had some kids of my own that you three, or at least two of you, would be their godparents." Les sighed as she recalled the past. "If this war didn't exist, well, I'd already seen an alternate future where this ended up. It wasn't the best, but it was better than where we are now."

"What was it like?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you." Les frowned.

"Why?"

"Sasuke left and tried to go on a bloody massacre and you and Naruto tried to stop him and get him back in Konoha." Les sighed.

"What?"

"Weird compared to where we are, but I still can't decide which is better." She shrugged. **(A/N: lol, buh-bye fourth wall!)**

Sakura groaned. "I don't care about that stinking alternate universe anymore. My leg hurts!"

"It's broken." Les frowned.

"Can you heal it?" Sakura asked

"I would if I had enough chakra." Les sighed.

"Chakra scroll?" Sakura pulled on eout of her pocket.

"Save that for later." Les sighed.

* * *

"I'm worried about Hinata-chan." Naruto sighed. It wasn't like him to not be all hyper-active and stuff. But this was Hinata, his entire world that he had to keep a secret for a while now, and she was hurt because he wasn't there to protect her.

"Hn." He wasn't really concered about Naruto. His mind was on Sakura. She was hurt, and it was his fathers fault, which meant it was his fault. Sakura was hurt, and it was his fault. "GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled out of nowhere, punching the wall.

"Whoa, teme." Naruto backed away from the pacing Uchiha. "You don't need to damage the room over her."

"It's all my fault." He sat down on his bed, his face in hims palms.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto sat down next to him. "it's not your fault Sakura-chan got hurt.

"Yes it is!" Sasuke was losing it. Did he really care about Sakura that much?

"No it isn't!" Naruto yelled back at him. "It was your dad's Teme!"

"I should've been there to save her!" He fired back.

"You couldn't have Teme!" Naruto shouted. "Just like I could'nt have been there for Hina-chan! I wish I'd used my dad's flying thundergod technique, but I didn't! There were a lot of things we could've done, things we should've done, but we didn't! Why can't you under stand that? Why do you have to freak out when something bad happens to Sakura, huh?"

"Because I love her!" He shouted, before he could think about it.

"Teme..." Naruto was speechless. He was really in love with this girl? Enough to set aside his pride, if only for a second?

It took a while for Sasuke to realize the mistake he had just made. But it wasn't like it felt like a mistake, since he hadn't regreted saying it at all. But Naruto wasn't the one who had needed to hear it, he was perfectly fine. The one who needed to hear it was, "Sakura..." Sasuke trailed off, and ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruto became worried as his friends face darkened. The talk didn't exactly work.

"Leave." He commanded, holding his face in his palms.

"Sasuke..."

"Just leave me alone." He growled.

Naruto left his best friend in his room. But he knew just what he needed to do, who he needed to tell. They would be able to get him out of this mess, it was completely of of his hands, and that was saying something.

The only ones who could possibly understand in the entire Land of Sound.

The ones who had probably been in the state Sakura was currently in.

The ones who can help Sasuke cope with this until it was time to end this war.

The only ones who had succeeded in such a thing

"Kaa-san! Uchiha-hime!" Naruto called out to the retreating figures of raven and scarlet.

The long lost friends of Queen Haruno Haruna and Princess Assarishita Les.

"What's wrong Naru-Naru?" His red-headed, hyperactive mother asked.

He turned to the female Uchiha ravenette. "It's about Sasuke, he's not himself right now. I can't do anything about it, he won't let me. But this is a _really_ long story, like about, a year and a half long." He explained. The raven-haired woman nodded.

These people, Naruto knew them his entire life, and so had Sasuke.

These women, they would understand completely.

"Tell me whats wrong." She said worriedly.

The Dutchess and the Queen of Otogakure.

Naruto smiled.

**_Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Hoshikuki Mikoto_**

**_

* * *

_****_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_**

this night is sparkling, don't you let it go

**_I'll spent forever wondering if you knew_**

**_this night is flawless, don't you let it go_**

**_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

**_Please don't be in love with someone else_**

**_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

**_~ "Enchanted" Taylor Swift_**

**

* * *

**

A/N: What'd ya think?

**Srry...not really good at kissing scenes... so that part kinda sucked.**

**Do you guys like how Kushina and Mikoto finally get a part as big as Haruna's now? Cuz I couldn't help but put that in.**

**Mikoto and Kushina are now gonna be included in this secret, but Minato, Hinako, Hiashi (Just wait, he'll be in here eventually); and more importantly; Fugaku and Haruna have yet to know of their children's romances.**

_**Preview: (Yup I'm gunna put these in if I know whats going to happen)**_

_"You need to tell her how you really feel about her," Mikoto said. "I'm sure she's worried about if you truly care that much about her. You need to set your pride aside and tell her everything."_

_"You can't keep thinking that you don't deserve him," The Assarishita sighed. "If he really didn't care, would he have ordered his best friend to set them back in the war? Would he have come here when he could've led his father to me when he knew where I was the whole time? Would he have even kept meeting you at the sakura tree? You need to think about this?"_

_"We're at a fork in the road," Haruna sighed "it's just a matter of deciding whether we're ready to launch an attack at our best friends and godchildren."_

_"Do you love her, or not?"_

_"Do you love him, or not?"_

_"I love you, Haruno Sakura..."_


	5. CH 5: Confessions

**A/N: sorry about not uploading for... what, over a year now?**

**yeah. this chapters been written up since chapter 4 but i kept forgetting to upload it.**

**this may or may not be the rate of updating the story from now on, since my homework and the plays im in now give me little to no time to write, and I'm woking on a somewhat original story (like an OC centric story, but with naruto an hetalia concepts and some characters. hell, theres going to be a whole chapter where Les and Sasuke are throwing swords at each other until Sakura walks in and stops them from killing each other) which will encd up as a four book series. So I have no idea how this is going to turn out, but I intend to finish this story...eventually...**

* * *

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Uchiha Side - Namikaze-Uzumaki Residence_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"You're telling me, that my goddaughter's little sister, is dating my son?" Mikoto questioned Naruto.

"You have to believe me! I'm even dating her best friend!" Naruto whined.

"Admit it Miko-chan, it does sound believable." Kushina reasoned. "Who knows? Maybe this was what Tsuki-chan meant by the end." 'Tsuki-chan' was a codename for Les when they were talking about how the war was coming to a close.

"I don't know." Mikoto countered "There are still huge chunks missing."

"I only heard that they were dating because L-" His mother covered his mouth.

"If you're going to use Sakura's or Les's names, say 'cherry blossom' and 'Tsuki'" She released him.

"Fine, well Tsuki-sensei came a few days before the battle to tell Sasuke-teme to meet cherry blossom in her room. So I found out since she used the word 'girlfriend' and I freaked out so teme had to shut me up. And then on the day of the battle, she set up an illusionary barrier and we ran in with an attack. SO she stopped the attack on the other side and then we went to go see them. And when we left and Uchiha-dono blew up the place were cherry blossom and Hina-chan were, Tsuki-sensei made it seem like they were seriously injured." Naruto rambled. "So when we got back teme started freaking out that he didn't save her. Then he said...well, I'll let him tell you guys that. And I guess he wished he said that to cherry blossom and not me so he went all emo and kicked me out of the room. So now I'm here and I told yo-"

"That's enough Naru-naru." The three looked up to see 'Tsuki'.

"What are you doing here?" Kushina asked. Just in time-ttebane. She thought.

"I just got done convincing Saki that emo boy loves her." She smirked.

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Haruno Side - Earlier that Day_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"Am I..." The heir to the Haruno throne trailed off.

"Are you what Saki?" Les stared at Sakura, it looked like she was having difficulty with her crutches. "Those are too big, let me adjust them for you." She helped her sit down and she made the crutches a bit shorter. "There."

"Arigato." Sakura sighed.

"I know it's hard for such an independent girl like you to have to get help, but you seriously need to ask for it." Les laughed. "For kami's sake Saki, your twenty years old!"

"Ha!" Sakura laughed. "Don't remind me." She sighed. "Next year I'll have to take up the throne..."

"You can pass it down to Naoki-kun, you know." Les helped her up and handed her back her crutches.

"He hates the royal meetings, and Ren can't be a good Queen." Sakura sighed.

"But what about Sasuke?" Les asked.

"I don't know, he should've become King already." Sakura sighed. "Maybe when we're both daimyos we can form a treaty."

"Saki..." Les sighed. "That's a lame end to a Romeo and Juliet love story."

"Maybe it's for the best." Sakura frowned. "It's not like I want it that way."

"You two were apparently born in the wrong time period." Les laughed. "Or maybe the wrong universe."

"It doesn't matter, we're supposed to be arch enemies, but we're lovers." Sakura whined. "Why couldn't we be different people? Why did I have to be born Haruno Sakura? Why did he have to be born Uchiha Sasuke?" They were in a part that was closed off to everyone but Les and Sakura, so they could speak freely.

"Why did I have to be born Assarishita Les?" Les questioned herself. Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"Nani?"

"I already know." She laughed. "I was born to be me because I was supposed to run away with my sister to Konoha. I was supposed to meet your mother, and Mikoto, and Kushina. I was supposed to find those two meeting their lovers secretly. I was supposed to let them leave Konoha forever. And I was supposed to help raise four children that eventually fell for eachother, regardless of the boundaries that would separate them." She sighed. "And you Haruno Sakura, were supposed to find love in the dark knight himself, Uchiha Sasuke, no matter what the cost."

"I ju-" Sakura sighed. "I just don't feel like I deserve him. I mean, he's the world to me, and I still don't know what I am to him."

"You shouldn't think that." Les said. "I told you, he's the type of guy that can't freely express himself. Opposites attract, and you two are complete, utter opposites. You're light, and he's dark. You're the embodiment of Spring and Summer, he's as cold as the snow in the winter. You have sunlight in your eyes like the sky in April, and his glares are like the frozen, icy wind in October. You're the Haruno princess, and he's the Uchiha prince. Both heirs to their thrones on opposite sides of the battlefield."

"Spoken like a true poet," Sakura laughed. "But, what if-"

"You can't keep thinking that you don't deserve him," The Assarishita sighed. "If he really didn't care, would he have ordered his best friend to set them back in the war? Would he have come here when he could've led his father to me when he knew where I was the whole time? Would he have even kept meeting you at the sakura tree? You need to think about this!" She nearly shouted. "He had the perfect chance, every single time, to kill you, and he didn't! I can see it in his eyes, the second he left the manor he had regret written all over his face, he never wants to leave you. I just know that right now, he's probably beating himself up for not being there to rescue you, and scoop you into his arms just so he could be there to hold you."

"Les-sensei..." Sakura was speechless.

"I know it's never seemed like it, but those dukes you were forced to date in the past few years were all faking it." Told you. Shut up, I'm listening. "At the first sign of danger they'd sacrifice you to the gods just to let them live, but Sasuke," Les continued "Sasuke would risk the entire Uchiha name just to be with you."

"I-"

"No, don't say anything just yet." Les put her finger to her goddaughter's lips. "Do you love him or not?"

"I-" Sakura already knew the answer. "Yes."

"That's all I needed to know." Les turned back around to the exit. "I have some issues I need to deal with, you can handle yourself right?"

"Hai."

And she fell into the ground.

_Just how many secret tunnels are there? **Hm... we'll see when we're queen.** ...Point taken._

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Uchiha side - Namikaze-Uzumaki Residence - Present_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"She was doubting the teme?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm not surprised." Kushina scoffed. "Mikoto, the boy may have your hair and eyes, but he's definitely got Fugaku's attitude."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just insult my son and continue with what I was going to say." Mikoto rubbed her temples slightly. "You gave her the same type of talk you gave me and Kushina about Fugaku and Minato, I'm not surprised about that either."

"She was worried, but her story's different than yours, both of them are going to be King and Queen." Les sighed. "I'm just afraid that Haruna and Fugaku are going to set them up on blind dates again."

"I can prevent that on Sasu's side by annoying the hell out of Fugaku, but you'll have to do the same with Haruna." Kushina laughed.

"I'm afraid she's gotten used to that, but I can threaten to quit and it'll scare the hell out of her." Les laughed with her best friend.

"I'm going to go see if Sasuke-teme's still alive." Naruto started to get up but a pale hand stopped him.

"I'll go." Mikoto said. "He is my son, after all."

"Good luck Uchiha-hime," Naruto called as she left "she'll need it."

"Knowing my godson," Les laughed "she won't."

"Why?" Kushina asked.

"Don't you know?" The two shook their heads. "There are two women in Sasuke's life that he will always have a place for."

"Who?"

"Well, his lover for one," the two leaned in closer. "and Uchiha Sasuke is a total momma's boy."

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Uchiha side - Uchiha Sasuke's Room_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"Sasu?" Sasuke looked up to see his mother, and he held his face in his palms again. "What's wrong?"

"Who put you up to this, Kaa-sama?" He asked.

"Naruto was going to go, but I stopped him." She smiled slightly when her son groaned as if in agony.

"Dobe…" He muttered.

"Don't worry Sasu-kun, I stopped him." She laughed. "But,"

He groaned again. "But?"

"But, he also told me about Sakura-chan." She sighed. "It's not your fault, you know."

"It's my fault." He said without emotion.

"It's no-"

"It's my fault." He repeated.

"No-"

"It's my fault." He repeated again. His mother only sighed.

"It's no-"

"It-"

"Don't you sass me Sasuke!" She yelled, he stayed silent. "It is not your fault that she got hurt! The same thing happened to your father and me and we're both perfectly fine!"

"Nani?" Sasuke was even more confused than that one time that Naruto…never mind that, that'll never be topped.

"Your oji-san attacked the Haruno manor too, and it got me and Kushina-chan injured. Fugaku-kun started to beat himself up for leaving me there and then the next battle came up." Mikoto sighed. "If Les-san wasn't there, the two of us would've probably been killed by him."

"Our situation is different..." He sighed. His father was just a prince, and his mother was just a dutchess back then. But with them, both Sasuke and Sakura were heirs to thrones on different sides of the battlefield.

"Not exactly." She sighed.

"Hn."

"You and Sakura are just like your father and I." Mikoto said. "You love each other, and you both know it's wrong, but you'd still do anything just to catch a glance at the other." She smiled. "I don't know Sakura-chan, but I'm sure that she's just as tough as her mother, and just as strong as you are. She can take care of herself Sasu-cakes." She laughed.

"I'm no longer five, mother." He grunted.

"But you'll always be my Sasu-cakes; even if you become a ruler of Otogakure." She smiled. "You should tell her how you fee-"

"I can't." He sighed. "I-it just- I just can't."

"You need to tell her how you really feel about her," Mikoto said. "I'm sure she's worried about if you truly care that much about her. You need to set your pride aside and tell her everything." She smiled. "It made me know that, no matter what, your father would be there for me, that's what Sakura needs more than anything."

"I-"

"Hush," she put a finger to his lips "do you love her or not?"

"Yes..." he admitted.

Mikoto got up and kissed her son's forehead "just tell her exactly how you feel, it'll get the both of you through the day. She's a smart girl, if she didn't love you too, then why did she keep going back to you?" As she left he thought about what to say to her.

_**An entire year-and-a-half, and you still have yet to tell her anything.** You again? **It's just three simple words 'I love you'.** It's more than that to her... she's...different...she's...Haruno Sakura._

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Uchiha side - Namikaze-Uzumaki Residence_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"And once again, she returns from the lion's den, in once piece." The Assarishita announced as Mikoto entered the room.

"And once again, you underestimate me." Mikoto laughed. "You forget, I have long tamed the lion, and even raised his cubs."

As the women laughed, Naruto interupped. "Is Teme okay?"

"Yes, all he needed was a little push in the right direction." Mikoto laughed. "Remember Naruto, when you're at an intersection, you just pick the one that looks nice, but when Sasuke is in the same situation, he has to know for sure that the one he picks is the right one."

"He also remembers how to get back home so he can research which one is the right one." Les mocked.

"Be quiet-ttebane!" Kushina yelled. "It's not my fault he got that from me-ttebane!"

"You're saying it again!" Mikoto laughed.

"Uresei-ttebane!" Kushina yelled again, still using the verbal-tic that made her friends laugh, and one that her son inherited.

"I'm going to go train with Ero-sennin-ttebayo." Naruto left the women to laugh and fight with each other.

_Kyuubi? **What?** Were they like that back then? When they were in Konoha? **Hm... the pink one's missing.** Queen Haruno Haruna? **Yes...that one. Other than that, it's almost the same...** Do you think Teme, Sakura-chan and I would be like that? **How should I know?** They say that we're like our parents, so I was just wondering.** Just leave me alone...** Whatever you say..._

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

_Haruno Side - Training Grounds - A few days later_

:¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•* ¨ *•.¸¸.•*´¨ `*• .¸:

"Sakura fubuki no jutsu!" A pink, poisonous cloud appeared before her.

"What next?" Les asked; not really caring about the question since it was Sakura's instinct to do so.

"Attack!" Sakura grabbed a kunai and transported to the Oto ninja, her leg was almost healed, but it didn't effect her fighting or transporting technique.

"Please no!" He begged. Sakura held the poisoned kunai next to his neck.

"It'll only take me one second to create a small cut, and only five for the poison the kill you." Sakura said in a menacing voice. "Tell me what they're planning!" She pressed the kunai further against his throat.

"I-I-I d-d-d-"

"If you keep stuttering, you'll die." Les said to the man. "You're underestimating us, and our very short amount of patience."

"I-I dont know!" The man yelled. "L-Lord Hyuuga-sama, h-he never told us anything until the day they'd send us off!"

_**Hyuuga, eh? Shut it Chloe.** No, she's right. Hiashi and little Neji were sent away seventeen years ago for giving away information to the Uchiha. It only makes sense that they're high up in the society.** You mean-** I mean that they're probably training the rookies in taijutsu and weaponry. Judging by their fighting skill, I'd say that they're making sure that they wouldn't be able to be captured. However, I think this guys scared out of his wits and ready to pee in his pants; a perfect example of why training in massive groups is a horrible idea. **This poor sap thinks we're gonna kill him. Just because you're suddenly being agreeable, doesn't mean that you're not gonna get it later.**Both of you, shut up so I can think!_

"And what day is that?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"We- we were never told that either, they would notify us a week in advance and we haven't gotten that order yet!" The man cried. "Please! I have a family to take care of! I won't say anything! Please! Princess Sakura, if you have a heart, you'll let me go!"

_**THAT was low...** We have to wait for Les-sensei's order, just shut up so I can listen._

Les' hard gaze softened. "That was low." She sighed. "Sakura, put a seal on him, then we'll release him, but we have to make sure he's not staying." She shouted out the door. "KAKASHI!"

"What?" He said as he walked in.

"Escort this enemy ninja to the border, and make sure he stays there." She commanded. "Sakura, I'll be going to, well, you know where."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to seal the man's tongue **(A/N: Like Sai's)**

"He's all yours Kakashi-sensei. Just keep in mind; this guy's got a big and traitorous mouth." She laughed.

_**Since when do you say 'traitorous'?** Since I felt like it._

"Sakura-san!" She turned her head to face her lavender eyed friend. "How was the interrogation?"

"It was good, but..." Sakura hesitated.

"You can tell me right?" Hinata pleaded.

"Your cousin, Neji, he's been training the Oto ninja, for the upcomming attack." Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, but he just...he's our enemy, you know that right?"

"I know," Hinata sighed "I just hope I don't have to meet him on the battlefield."

"That would be hard."

"But Sakura," She looked at her, "if I do hesitate to do my...obligation, can you do it for me? I know it's hard bu-"

"I'll do it," Hinata looked at her in surprise "it'll be no big deal, we've saved each other's asses before right?"

Hinata laughed. "The future Queen should not be using such vulgular language."

"Eh, whoever said that can go suck it."

* * *

_Damnit, where is she? **Calm down you idiot!** I AM CALM! **...yeah, that's totally calm.** Whatever._

A faint clicking noise was heard in the distance.

"If you're thinking that a giant robot is approaching, press 1!" Yelled an 'annoying voice'.

"LES-SENSEI!"

"Screw it, your boyfriend is an idiot!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is, he's a chia pet."

"No I'm not." Sasuke said as they came closer.

"You're just like your father damnit." Les cursed.

"And you call yourself a princess." The Uchiha scoffed.

"I thought the 'oh so mighty' Uchiha clan was too 'high and mighty' to insult a 'low life' Assarishita, like myself?" She growled.

"Les-sensei," She turned to look at her goddaughter. "I think I'll be fine now. I have the transportation scroll, and I'll be back by nightfall."

"Alright Saki, whatever you say. Ja ne!" The elder Assarishita poofed away.

"Erm, Sasuke-kun?" his eyes wandered to the slim silhouette with a pink head "would it be too much to ask to..." she sighed "cross the border for a minute or two? My leg's still broken."

He didn't hesitate, after all, it was just a few weeks ago that he'd crossed it. As she came into his view he saw her leaning against the tree, a crutch in hand, he took notice of a thin line running along her exposed arm.

"I'm fine if that's what you're thinking, she told me you were beating yourself up over this little thing." She laughed. "I've been through worse when I was younger."

"Hm?" He asked as he lifted her into his arms, bridal-style.

"Les-sensei and Tsunade-shishou have very rough methods of training." She laughed. "I honestly thought I'd die, but I guess having two of the worlds best medic-nins as your mentors and another one as your mother has it's benefits."

"Hn."

Sakura just sighed. "What does that even mean?"

"Hn means..." he thought about it for a second as he set her down on her side, and proceeded to sit next to her. "Hn means hn." She only laughed at him.

"Well, I guess that's all I'm getting out of you then." she smiled. "Les-sensei says that she gave up on that years ago."

A moment of awkward silence passed before it was broken.

"So... how have you been?" Sasuke asked, conversation was never something he was good at; it was always Naruto who did the talking.

"It's been good at the castle. Only the usual things have been happening; complaining genin, complaining civillians, interrogations; same old, same old." She sighed. "Although that last one was rather surprising."

Suddenly his head snapped up. _She was interrogating someone? In her condition? **Dude, she's fine.** No she isn't, her leg is broken. **Damn, someone's a bit OOC.** What? **Out of character. You've been freaking out too much.**_

"Inner Sakura says you're freaking out inside, I told you; I'm fine." Sakura sighed. "It really is nothing, I've been interrogating with Les-sensei for a long time. A little thing like a broken leg isn't going to stop me from doing my duty."

"That inner of yours tell you everything, doesn't she?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." She laughed again.

They stayed silent once again for a while.

"Sakura..." She lifted her head up from the ground, where she was drawing in the dirt.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"I-I...erm..."

"You what?"

"I...er..."_** Damn, you suck at this.** SHUT UP!_ "I...uh...care for you deeply." _**Fan-fucking-tastic.** ..._

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." She asked. *snickers* What are you laughing at? I'm not telling you. ...hatred...

"I..." he sighed. _**What's the point in telling her IF YOU CANT TELL HER!** FUCK. YOU._

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke then took a deep breath and stared into her emerald-jade eyes.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura..."


End file.
